Kumi
Kumi is a two year-old female akita inu puppy, who is the pet/best friend of Monkey D. Aika. She, like her owner, is a pirate-in-training of the Straw Hat Pirates, wherein she is acting as the crew's mascot and one of their youngest members; the other two being Aika and Tony Tony Chopper. Her current bounty is 10 Beli. Profile and Stats Name: Kumi Origin: One Piece Age: 2 (12 in Dog Years) Classification: Akita Inu Puppy, Straw Hat Pirates Trainee and Mascot Gender: Female Length: 46 cm (1.5 ft) Height: 51 cm (20 in) Weight: 15 kg (33 lbs) Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Cream Coat with White Underbelly, Chest and Muzzle Status: Alive Powers and Abilities: Class: D-Class Attack Potency: Below Human level Speed: Athlete Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class BH Durability: Street level Stamina: Athlete Range: Human Range Intelligence: Likely High Average Background Appearance Kumi is a small, Akita Inu puppy with cream-colored fur across her body, except her underbelly, chest, part of her muzzle (with the nose being black), and the lower part of her tail colored white and pricked up ears. She mostly wears a red dog collar around her neck with a silver tag and rhinestone decorations. Personality Unlike her happy-go-lucky and reckless partner, Kumi is more mature, calm and cautious towards the surroundings near her. She cares about Aika like a mother. She always tries to get Aika to shy away from her frightened personality, lightly scolding her often for it. After joining the Straw Hat Pirates on their adventure to find One Piece, she still maintains her motherly nature, but has begun to smile more often, usually with Aika and Luffy near by, played games with them on the Thousand Sunny, and even laughed alongside Blizzard (who she considers as her surrogate older brother) when she and Aika, alongside Luffy, Usopp and Chopper painted on Zoro's face when he's asleep. Plot Powers and Abilities Enhanced Smell: Enhanced Hearing: Enhanced Speed, Agility and Reflexes: Enhanced Durability: Keen Intellect: Relationships Monkey D. Aika Blizzard Monkey D. Luffy Roronoa Zoro Nami Usopp Sanji Tony Tony Chopper Nico Robin Franky Brook Natsu Dragneel Happy Wendy Marvell Carla Romeo Conbolt Jupiter Lucky Battles * Trivia *Her favorite way to pass the time is chasing her tail. *She is afraid of needles (a bad experience on Punk Hazard left her traumatized). *Kumi likes to chew on Usopp's bandannas. *Her favorite toy is an old rope Luffy gave to her. *She tends to run after bunnies in her sleep. *She secretly thinks Luffy's a bad influence on Aika, but doesn't say anything about it because she wants her to be happy. *She wants to be strong so she can protect Aika. *Kumi secretly doesn't want to go home. *Kumi's favorite food is pocky sticks. *Kumi's least favorite food is crab. *Kumi's favorite drink is water. *Kumi bathes twice a week. *Kumi sleeps at 8:00 P.M. and wakes up at 7:00 A.M. Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pets Category:Talking Animals Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:D-Class Category:One Piece Characters